


Two People Cuddles Are Overrated.

by JaclynTheDinosaur



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Mother Figure Gamora, Short & Sweet, Team Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaclynTheDinosaur/pseuds/JaclynTheDinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Peter was attacked and tortured, he's still suffering and can't get to sleep. The team decides to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two People Cuddles Are Overrated.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know why I'm writing this. Check out my other story "Without You, I'd Be Dead." It's a Jurassic World Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell story, almost as fluffy as this one. I hope you look at it and enjoy this one!

 

  Peter was finally back on his ship. He was tortured and hurt, and in all honesty, scared. But he'd never admit that. He kept on his brave face, acting like everything was alright, but the team knew he was suffering.

  Peter would sometimes cry to himself at night after he woke up from a nightmare, everyone hears his cry, but he's too far gone before they can do anything about it. So they keep to themselves at night.

  One night, Peter just could not go to sleep after he woke up from a nightmare. Peter shot up, sweaty with tears on his face, panting as he realized he was just dreaming. He got up and walked out of his room to the kitchen.

  Peter walked into the kitchen, leaned onto the counter with his head in his hands, and silently cried for a moment. He pulled his head out of his hands and took a deep breath. What he didn't notice, was Gamora and Rocket in the doorway.

  "Peter? Are you okay?" Gamora asked, slowly approaching Peter.

  Startling Peter, he looked at her and shook his head. "I don't know how to make it stop. It's like, whatever I do, it won't leave me alone. It hurts." Peter choked back a sob.

  "Peter, erm, you know, it's okay to be, um, scared every once in a while..." Rocket attempts to comfort Peter.

  Peter gave Rocket a small smile. Gamora came over and wrapped her arms around Peter. Peter buried his face into her shoulder and cried. Gamora ran her fingers through his hair, rocking him slowly.

  "Shh, you're safe with us. We're not gonna let anything happen to you. We're here for you. Shh..." Gamora soothes, stroking his hair.

  Rocket stands by, watching the scene take place. He feels sympathy and worry towards Peter, but he'd never admit that. Soon enough, Drax comes in holding a tiny Groot in his pot.

  "Is friend, Peter, alright?" Drax asks, tiny Groot looking confused. Rocket looks at them and gives them a sympathetic look, shaking his head. "Peter's broken..." 

  "Come on, Peter. I think some rest would do you good." Gamora tells the already half asleep Peter. Peter was stumbling through the kitchen, very tired from sleep deprivation.

  "Here, you will take Groot. I will tired friend, Peter." Drax says handing Groot to Rocket, gathering Peter into his arms, cradling him as if he were a child. They walk back into the bedroom, laying Peter down on his bed.

  Gamora whispers into Drax's ear as Rocket watches him walk out of the room. Soon enough, Drax had put all of the beds in the one room, pushing them together to make one gigantic king sized bed.

  They all huddle together, putting Peter in the middle. On the left side of Peter, is Gamora. She has Peter's head on her shoulder, one hand stroking up and down his arm, while the other is stroking his hair like a mother would do to her child.

  On the right side of Peter, is Drax. He has an arm draped over both, Peter and Gamora, as Peter's back is against him. Rocket is laying above Peter's head, tail brushing against the top of the human's head. Groot's pot is beside Rocket, tucked between two pillows to make sure he doesn't fall.

  Peter goes to sleep with no fear of having nightmares for the first time in weeks.

~~~~

  When Peter wakes up, he's still tucked between the rest of the guardians, no nightmares haunting his dreams the previous night. Peter smiles, looking at his family. He was lucky to have friends that would do this for him. He couldn't ask for anyone better than them. 

  Besides, cuddling with only two people is overrated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments and suggestions! Love you guys!


End file.
